


People

by Trovia



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lesbian Character, Misogyny, Sexism, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trovia/pseuds/Trovia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It's just like feeling up a man except without the fear.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	People

**Author's Note:**

  * For [usakeh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/usakeh/gifts).



Moira still catches herself staring into the mirror each morning, trying to find something off.

 _He kissed me,_ she'll think because she _knows_ he did, flash of bending down and warm lips touching hers. Sun and a wheelchair. Warmth and a breeze. _He kissed me he kissed me he---_

He'd come and find her if he wanted to, she knows.

But they took her off that case. It has nothing to do with her now.

Still she carefully adjusts her makeup every day.

Just in case.

* * *

"Whoa," Angel says and takes a step back.

Charles Xavier twirls around to her with wide eyes.

Blue scales shudder down his arms and spine, reflected in the bathroom mirror. Angel is laughing already, banning all assumptions about what kink would lead the professor to the lady's room. Meanwhile, Raven has fully become her timid blue self.

"That's groovy," Angel allows. "You change into men a lot?"

The other woman shifts again. Taking on her round-cheeked blond persona, her blush grows more prominent.

"It's good to keep practicing," she says defiantly.

Angel just smirks. If that's what she wants to tell herself.

Still she finds herself moving past Raven a little too closely, shoulder brushing arm just so the way she would keep it with a man. It's instinct - it's where money and food have come from all her life. That _was_ Charles Xavier - lots of money, lots of food - standing there just a second ago and it looks like her body decided that counts.

Raven flinches back against the sink just so when skin touches skin.

...really soft skin.

Angel's head suddenly feels light, as if she's lost her footing but can't spread her wings to catch her balance.

It's just like feeling up a man _except without the fear._

* * *

Whatever leverage Moira gained in the Agency during the mutant mission is lost when she can't tell them where Xavier and Lehnsherr have gone. McCone doesn't trust her anymore, ignoring her whenever he strides past her desk. His discovery of the mutants has earned him a promotion.

 _But he kissed me,_ she'll think, clutching the report in her hand too hard. _He kissed me he kissed me he---_

That should count _more._

* * *

Emma turns to smile at Sebastian.

The little adjustment she made to her skirt in the morning prompts his eyes to focus on her heels, wandering upwards without any of his conscious doing.

The only sound on the yacht the clicking of her shoes when she saunters up to him, Emma strokes along Sebastian's chin with a finger, and he forgets - she knows he does - what he was about to order her to do.

The side of the world's most powerful man is where she belongs, and it's so easy to stay there as long as she wants. Stark white sun warming her face, Emma marvels at how tight her breasts feel in this outfit's bra.

"How long until our dear general arrives?" Sebastian asks, heartbeat speeding up just so under her palm.

"Long enough," she purrs.

Her smile never quite reaches her eyes, but Sebastian doesn't see.

He doesn't look at her face.

* * *

"I asked too much of her," McCone's voice can be heard through the door to his office. "She should never have associated with them in the first place. A female agent was the wrong choice for Xavier."

The porcelain clatters when Moria sets the coffee tray down on a drawer too hard.

He _did this_ to her.

 _But he kissed me._

But.

That makes it _worse._

* * *

Raven can't help but giggle. So much skin is pressing against hers under the blankets and she can't see Angel but _smell_ her, vanilla and lavender and summer, heat shooting through all her body more brilliantly than she's ever felt before.

It's easier in the dark. The half-embarrassed giggle is muffled when lips are suddenly on hers, slender body meeting hers with equal force because Raven is grinding against Angel by instinct.

 _Charles would be so shocked if he ever found out,_ she's suddenly thinking but no - that's wrong because this is... this is nothing. It's just Angel, not a _man_ , they're just playing around and it doesn't mean...

A moan quivers through the dark. Her thigh has found its way between Angel's and Raven shudders, her body demanding to mirror the sound.

She wishes she could dare change into blue.

 _It didn't mean anything,_ she'll remind herself when Angel's eyes will graze her ever so cautiously before she'll move to take her place next to Shaw.

She'll try to make herself focus on Charles and Erik, Erik and Charles.

On the _cause._

It won't quite work.

* * *

Moira stares at her image in the mirror long and hard before she moves and - carefully - applies another smear of lipstick.

 _Not for him,_ she reminds herself firmly. _But for myself._

The mutants need somebody to take their side. She refuses to give up on the right thing because one of them turned out to be an ass.

There's a battle waiting for her every day.

* * *

When it's all over, Azazel teleports them to a derelict Navy base that Shaw used as a submarine port.

Erik strides off, thin-lipped and worn, taking stock of his new den.

Angel has plopped down on a bench, eyeing the remains of her wing.

When she looks up, Raven is sitting next to her with a new kind of anxiety on her face.

Color rises in her cheeks, dark shades of blue.

Angel decides she's never seen anyone that beautiful - that _strong_.

"Hey." Raven's eyes never waver, ready to stick up for what she has to say even if it's so hard. "I missed you."

Something comes loose in Angel's chest, something she hasn't even known was there.

She feels a real smile appearing on her face.

Maybe it's time for more than just one change.


End file.
